Happy Birthday Armin!
by Aishi Kichianobe
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi pada ultah Armin nanti? AU, One shot, Author with bad summary. RnR?


p style="text-align: center;"strongAiKi here! Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom SnK!/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongRnR, please?strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongHappy Birthday, Armin!strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongRate : K+ ke Tstrong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongDisclaimer : SnK bukan punya sayastrong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongWarning : maybe OOC, typos tebar pesona, Sedikit AruAnnie, mungkin, garing alias humor gagal, Gaje banget, AU, bahasa tak baku (termasuk percakapan lu-gue)strong/p

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rencana satu<strong>_

_**Good Luck, Eren!**_

Armin menghela nafas panjang. Ia tampak senang sekali.

"Min, lu udah gila?" Eren yang KEBETULAN (yang disengaja) numpang lewat bertanya.

"Enggak lah." jawab Armin.

"Atau jangan-jangan... Cinta mu diterima Annie?" tebak Eren. Harusnya, Eren memperhatikan sekelilingnya sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu, Bertolt yang hampir sikat jari, eh, gigit jari karena terbakar api cemburu, ditemukan oleh seorang yang gendernya masih misteri terbesar didunia, Hanji Zoe.

"Bertolt, aku akan menjadikanmu bahan eksperimen!" bisik Hanji lalu memasukkan Bertolt ke dalam karung. Sungguh, Bertolt yang malang.

Sesampainya di lab Hanji..

"Tarik nafas... hembuskan... tarik lagi... hembuskan..." KAMERAMEN! KENAPA JADI OOT! Oke, back to Armin dan Eren.

"Jadi, Armin, kenapa kau senang, aku sudah tak punya tebakan lagi!" ujar Eren.

"Itu karena hari ini sangat spesial, apa kau tahu, Eren?" tanya Armin.

"Mungkin hari jadianmu bersama Annie!" jawab Eren.

"Eren, kenapa kau bisa lupa!" sahut Armin.

"Entah," ujar Eren enteng.

"Eren, kita putus!" Loh, loh, loh, loh... Sejak kapan Armin dan Eren pacaran?

"Armin!" sahut Eren pada Armin yang pergi. Armin? Ah, ia tak peduli!

"Bagus Ren, sekarang giliranku!" ucap Reiner sambil menepuk bahu Eren.

"Tapi kenapa... Sampe patah arang gini?" tanya Eren. Reiner? Sudah pergi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rencana dua<br>_**

**_Reiner, Bertolt, Hanji, Good luck!_**

"Armin!" sahut Reiner yang KEBETULAN (yang disengaja lagi) muncul dengan muka kebingungan.

"Iya, Reiner?" ucap Armin dengan nada sedikit sedih dan sedikit kesal.

"Mau bantu aku cari Bertolt gak?" ajak Reiner.

"Baiklah, ayo deh!" karena tak enak hati bila menolak, Armin pun menerima cinta Reiner. (Reiner : gua gak punya rasa sama Armin, author ngasal! *Naik hitam (pitam, thor!)*)

**=Hanji's Lab=**

"Hanji-san, aku pikir, Reiner berhasil mengajak Armin!" kata Bertolt.

"Hoho! Hebat! Sekarang, aku mau ngetes parfum buatanku! Dibuat dari campuran 2 tetes darah Titan Eren, Titan Annie, Titan Reiner, dan Titan Ymir!" jelas Hanji.

"Berarti merah donk?" tanya Bertolt yang mulai mual. Hanji mengangguk.

"Ah, kau pasti Cuma ingin yang Annie, kan?" tanya Hanji. Pipi Bertolt memerah. Ya, benar.

"Tapi, bukankah si Annie udah ada yang punya?" goda Hanji. PRANG! Bertolt langsung _broken heart_ mendengarnya. Ia teringat bahwa kemarin Annie ditembak Armin dan cintanya di terima.

'Sungguh, aku tak bisa tidur karena bau parfum dan kejadian kemaren,' batin Bertolt setengah mual.

**=Back to Reiner dan Armin=**

"Bertolt dimana sih?" ucap Reiner pura-pura kelelahan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari di lab Hanji?" usul Armin. Reiner mengangguk. Mereka pergi ke lab Hanji.

"Bert! Hanji!" sahut Reiner sesampainya disana.

"Mungkin di lantai dua," ujar Armin. Mereka naik tangga (masa' naik dinding?) untuk menuju ke lantai dua.

"Bau apa ini?" tanya Reiner sambil menutup hidungnya. "Kayak bau darah Armored Titan dicampur Dancing Titan dicampur Female Titan dicampur Titannya Eren deh, ups…" Reiner… aibmu kau buka sendiri di depan Armin yang belum tahu siapa sebenernya kau itu?

"Tunggu… kok lo tahu gimana bau darah titan?" tanya Armin heran. Bertolt tersedak. Hanji ikut tersedak. Reiner pun tersedak. Author juga tersedak. Tersedak massal jadinya.

"Gue itu ya Min, si Armored Ti-" Reiner sudah ditampar duluan oleh Armin.

"Lo jahat! Kenapa lo udah menghaluskan (menghancurkan kali!) wall Maria! Nanti ku tambah lengkuas, cabe, serai, dan akan kutambah daging kambing juga!" ujar Armin.

"Kita emang mau masak ya, Min?" tanya Hanji yang keluar dari tempat sembunyi dengan Bertolt.

"Iya, aku mau masak rendang kambing," jawab Armin.

"STOP! KOK JADI OOT!" ups.. Capslocknya author jeblok. "LANJUTKAN SAJA! TAPI NANTI AUTHOR MINTA RENDANGNYA, YA!"

Oke, lupakan author.

"Makasih Min udah bantu nyari Bertolt," ujar Reiner sambil menepuk bahu Armin.

"Sama-sama," ujar Armin lalu pergi berlalu.

"Rencana 2 sukses!" bisik Bertolt dan Hanji.

"Giliran Sasha, Mikasa, Krista, dan Ymir!" bisik Reiner sambil tertawa garing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rencana tiga<strong>_

_**Good luck for Sasha, Mikasa, Ymir, dan Krista(l)! *digampar Krista*  
><strong>_

"Kira-kira, kue yang cocok untuk Armin rasa apa ya?" tanya Krista.

"Rasa kentang!" jawab Sasha yang langsung mendapat pukulan keras dari…(bukan Mikasa dan bukan Ymir)Krista!

"Kok kamu sadis sih, Sayang~!" tanya Ymir.

"Soalnya kita lagi serius!" jelas Krista. (Jangan remehin hati malaikatnya dan tampang imutnya, Krista a.k.a. Historia juga bisa jadi sadis alias OOC!)

"Kurasa kacang. Pas kecil, Armin pernah bilang sama aku dan Eren kalau rasa favoritnya adalah kacang," ucap Mikasa.

"SEPAKAT!" Ujar mereka semua (minus Sasha yang masih K.O.)

Diluar dapur, Armin mencium aroma yang lezat, seperti yang ia impikan sejak kecil, KACANG!

Ia masuk ke dapur dan ketemu the quartet yang masih memasak kue.

"Aku mencium aroma kacang, apa kalian buat kue… untukku?" tanya Armin penasaran. Semua yang ada diruangan menggeleng.

"Nggak, ini Cuma kerja paruh waktu kita," jawab Mikasa sambil mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Soalnya, ada warga kota di distrik Karanese yang pesen(mereka di Trost)!" jelas Krista sambil mengaduk adonan yang sudah dicampur kacang mede panggang.

Armin meninggalkan dapur dengan perasaan kecewa yang luar biasa 'Ternyata gak ada yang inget hari ini. Jahat! Semuanya jahat! Bahkan Mikasa pun gak inget!' batin Armin sambil menangis.

Mikasa dkk. mengintip Armin dengan tatapan _rencana-sukses-titik._

"Tapi Armin kasian! Liat aja, dia sampe nangis gitu!" ucap Sasha sambil menatap iba.

"Sasha ternyata punya perikeibaan," ujar Ymir membuat Sasha tertawa garing. Lalu, ia membanting Ymir kuat-kuat. "Ampun dah!"

"Kuenya udah mateng! Tinggal dihias aja!" umum Krista. Sasha yang hampir meneteskan air liur-nya diatas kue tersebut, harus menerima nasib bahwa ia dicemplungin ke bak mandi oleh Mikasa dan Krista.

'Ini perasaanku atau Krista hari ini emang lebih sadis dariku, ya?' batin Ymir bertanya-tanya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rencana empat<em>**

**_Good luck Annie, Eren (Again), Levi, and Mike!_**

"Annie, kau punya ide untuk menata ruangan ini?" tanya Mike. Annie mengangguk.

"Armin suka yang minimalis," jawab Annie.

"Jangan lupa! Ia juga suka yang berwarna biru!" tambah Eren.

"Jadi, apa Armin suka _banner _atau semacamnya?" tanya Levi. Eren mengangguk.

"Dia suka yang minimalis tapi rame," ujar Annie.

"Baik, aku sudah membelinya!" ucap Mike.

"Ternyata instingmu sama tajamnya dengan penciumanmu," komentar Levi. Eren hanya facepalm. Annie tertawa garing (mulai OOC).

"Hai teman-teman!" sapa Armin yang lewat. "Lagi bicarain apa nih?"

"Strategi ngelawan titan busuk!" jawab Levi.

"Oh yaudah, maaf nganggu!" ujar Armin lalu pergi dari tempat itu sambil menahan air mata.

"Hampir saja! Ayo kita tata ruang tamunya Armin!" ujar Eren. Yang lain mengangguk dan segera ngacir ke rumah Armin. Rumahnya terkunci? Tenang, Eren punya kunci duplikatnya!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rencana lima<strong>_

_**Cepat** **semuanya!**_

Armin berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumahnya. Sementara, Eren dan Mikasa bersiap-siap. Lalu, Reiner mematikan lampu.

Saat Armin sampai di rumahnya, ia masuk. "Mati lampu… lagi…" gerutunya.

Bertolt memberi aba-aba. Reiner yang ada di dekat pintu menutup pintu rumah Armin. Armin kaget mendadak. Lalu segera membuang muka. Saat ia membuang muka, ciuman hangat terasa di pipinya.

Armin mulai merasakan, Annie-lah yang sedang menciumnya. Bertolt hanya nangis ngeliat kejadian itu. Hampir aja dia gigit jari. Untungnya, Hanji sudah memakaikan sarung tangan untuknya.

"3-2-1…" bisik Eren. Reiner (yang juga ada di dekat tombol lampu) segera menyalakan lampu.

"SURPRISE HBD ARMIN! MAAFKAN EREN YANG TERSAKITI KARENA DIPUTUSIN JADI SAHABAT!" teriak semuanya lantang. Bahkan, Marco yang sudah almarhum pun sempat muncul. Jean langsung nangis mengingatnya kematiannya.

Annie melepas ciumannya. "Happy Birthday, my boyfriend,"

Bertolt masih cemburu buta.

"Iya, aku udah maafin Eren," ujar Armin.

* * *

>Dengan gajenya, it's <strong>OWARI!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RnR, please?<strong>


End file.
